His today for their tomorrow
by BlackNightmareDragon
Summary: What if Dusty wasn't saved from the forest fire? Humanized one-shot


**A/N: a pretty short, sad one-shot. What if Dusty wasn't saved from the forest fire? Humanized.**

* * *

His friends couldn't believe it as he was carried across the town. He'd fought so hard, so strong, but ... it wasn't enough. His mentor stood solemn, his mechanic in tears. He had left to help them, but he had failed.

His broken gearbox had caused him to crash, and now, as he was carried towards the cemetery in the casket, his mechanic was kicking herself for not attempting to do more for him. His friends, his family, wept for him. They wept for the loss of one of their strongest and bravest members of the community of the small town.

But he had made a difference. He had saved many lives, including those of a couple who had been celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary when the fire struck. He had given his today for their tomorrow, and they could never be able to repay that debt.

The couple in question were there that day, to pay their respects to the fallen hero. He had flown, quite literally, above and beyond any expectations anyone had for him, despite his obvious restrictions. His friends would miss him. His messy auburn hair, sparkling blue eyes and wonderful personality. He was helpful, caring, brave and courageous. But now he was still, silent, and would be forever more.

His chief, his leader, couldn't have been prouder of him. He had risked, and lost, his life for people he didn't even know. The chief now stood, holding his hat and silently paying his respects. At first, he thought nothing much of the rookie who had turned up, nervous and distracted. But after protecting him from intense heat, and watching him save the Smokejumpers from a forest fire, he realised the young man was much more than that. He may not have been the strongest, biggest or bravest firefighter, but he was determined. And that determination had led him to crashing in the fire. He was gone before the rescue team got to him.

Now he lay on a soft cushion, his still-charred hair laid around his pale, cold forehead. His blue eyes remained shut, and would be forever. His hands lay folded across his still, silent chest, and his burned jacket remained zipped up. It hadn't felt right to his friends to change the jacket, it was a part of him and helped tell the tale of his bravery. A tale that would reach many newspapers, and many people worldwide would be touched. It was a trophy he would carry with him on his new journey into the unknown.

If he could, he would have told them to be strong. Keep fighting, just like he had. He would have told them not to weep for him, but to use his story as strength to do something truly great. For it wasn't the physical strength of a person that made them strong, it was the mental strength. And it wasn't the age of a person that mattered about them, it was the number of lives they affected around them.

His girlfriend rested against the town's station worker, Chug, sobbing. She cried over and over again, asking why him, saying it wasn't fair, he was just trying to help. That's all he had ever done - try to help others, even those he didn't know. He was almost senselessly brave, but yet as courageous as any could hope to be. He was an inspiration to all those around him, and even now the world had precious few people like him. And now there were one fewer.

His fellow racers had come to say goodbye to him, apart from the three-time champion and his two accomplices. The Mexican compadres, the British one who owed him his life, the French-Canadian who had met the love of her life through him, and many others. They all stood solemn in the light rain, heads hanging low.

None would forget him. He changed their lives forever, and gave some a second chance. No-one thought they wouldn't get to see him again. The residents of the small town expected him to come home, smiling and waving. Nobody expected him to be brought home this way.

Nobody expected Dusty Crophopper to die, giving his life for others.


End file.
